Undead Dance
by PolnocnyLiska
Summary: Confused, Alucard begins to fall in love with Anderson, then realizes his mistake. Anderson tries to get him back, but will he fail? Yaoi, voilence. Beware.
1. Day One

Day One.

Up and down, up and down. Alucard could feel the skin on his back sticking to the cheap, textured wallpaper of the motel room, a slim film of sweat conforming to his slender form. The Vampire didn't think he would ever truly get used to this, to having this man above him, to having a rough, masculine hand around his member that was not his own hand, stroking in a pattern he could never quite predict. It wasn't as if he didn't like it, it was just new to him, new and addictive, almost like a drug—The rush of adrenaline, the thrill of keeping it secret, was too pleasurable to give up.

With a soft gasp, Alucard pulled his back away from the wall, arching it, as he pressed his shoulder blades closer. It was almost over, they both knew, as Anderson began to slow down. The priest pushed Alucard back against the wall completely, whispering softly for the Vampire to relax, as his hand found its way to one of the other's leg, pulling it up to waist level, thrusting his hips up.

"Anderson." A hand reached out, with a slow motion, to pick up his glass. Four hours, it had been four hours since they first checked into the motel room. "Why do you keep staring?"

"Why won't you look at me?" The man replied, lethargically, in that Roman accent of his. Alucard had been avoiding eye contact, had been keeping his gaze down and towards the walls, for most of the four hours. "And, how come you are drinking wine? You're a Vampire."

Elegantly, the black haired man brought that cold glass up to equally cold lips, to sip the red liquid. "I can drink or eat what I want, but why should I? Blood tastes the best, and it is all I need to live." A reticent smile came over him then, as those eyes flicked over to the blonde before him. "And I am looking at you now."

"Yes, but," Anderson smiled, reaching out to grasp the other's face tenderly. "You're not looking into my eyes."

"I was." Alucard pushed that hand away as he turned his head to once again face the wall. "Why does it matter?" A quizzical look was shot towards Anderson as the black haired man stood from his seat. The wine glass was set upon the table, before the nude Vampire made his way over to the pile of clothing that had been recklessly tossed aside during the first few moments of their earlier passion.

"Why does it matter?" Repeated the priest, as he gave a cynical look to his newfound lover. "It is relevant because I want you to be able to look at me. I wouldn't sleep with you if I didn't care about you."

Alucard turned to stare at Anderson then, stopping in the middle of picking up his pants. How could Anderson so nonchalantly say something like that? But he gave no more thought to it other than the question, deciding to merely finish getting dressed.

"I can't do this."

"You cannot do what?" The Father set aside his glass, and then rose to his feet. Swiftly making his way to the other, he gave a smile. "If you're talking about sleeping with me again, I am most certain that you can do that." And then the priest's arms were slid around the Vampire's waist, and he pulled him close. "You would not have done it if you wouldn't be able to do it more than a few times."

Alucard turned away, tugging his shirt on quickly, giving a slight frown to the other. "You know, for someone who is so hateful towards my kind, you are awfully attached to me. How come you wanted sex?"

"I could ask the same to you." Anderson kneeled down, to sort through the clothing. "How come you allowed me to fuck you?"

The Vampire turned his back to Anderson, finishing up with getting dressed. His coat was put on, and then his tie was fixed up right. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me." Alucard then made his way to the door, stopping to give a glance back at the blonde. "I'll come back to you later, when I'm ready."

"So, this is the last time we do this?" Anderson sat down fully on the ground, turning his head to stare over at Alucard. "You said the first time we did this, that you'd be mine for as long as I was alive. I should have known that meant nothing to you—What would a mortal mean to an immortal anyway? Nothing." He pushed up his glasses, and then pulled his pants onto his legs. "So maybe the next time we meet, I will have to kill you. You are just another Vampire."

"Shut up, Alexander. You know this isn't the last time." The door slammed, then Alucard made his way down the concrete walk along the motel. How dare Anderson accuse him of being so blasé about something such as sleeping with someone—especially another man!

"Glad to see you back, Alucard." Integra was sitting at her desk, cigar held between her lips. "It's not like you to be off for more than a few hours. Tell me, were you fighting with that priest from Section XIII of the Vatican's Iscariot division?" Smoke was let out of her mouth as her hands folded together, elbows resting on the hard surface of her desk. "I am aware that you can hold yourself in a fight against him, but you are too important an asset to lose in a fight that does not need to be fought."

"My master," the Vampire began, with a slight bow to Integra, "I don't deny that I was out, nor that I was near that priest, but I deny that I was . . . fighting." He chuckled softly to himself, as he regained his poise. "What was it you wanted to see me for, Sir Integra?"

"Avoiding questions, I see. Do not get yourself harmed, Alucard. We need you." The cigar was plucked from between her lips by gloved fingers then set down in an ashtray. "There has been an outbreak of zombies near the Shropshire area, and, of course, we expect a Vampire to be behind the occurrence. You and Seras are to be sent there, at the end of two days from now. I am not even sure you need her with you, but just as a provisional, she will be sent with you. Now, if you would excuse me, I need my rest." The woman gestured for Alucard to leave, and he did quite promptly. Good. A few nights away from this place would due him well, and hopefully Anderson would not show up in Shropshire.

Alucard made his way down the hall, stopping only briefly to stare outside at the world beyond. What did Alexander mean when he said that a mortal man would mean nothing to an immortal man? The Vampire sighed, once again making his way down the hall. Perhaps a good day of rest would clear his mind, allow him to forget about that man for a while. It wasn't as if that priest was in love with him, was it?

Hah, it couldn't be, he thought. No way in Hell.

"Damn. . . I left my hat at the motel."


	2. Day Three

Day Three, 10:59 pm.

Shropshire. More accurate, the town of Cleobury Mortimer, where the streets seemed dull and empty, especially on this night. It was becoming cold out, as autumn was on its way, and on this empty night, it was chilly and almost too eerie of a silence. Alucard was busy taking in their surroundings, walking along quietly, looking from the Clee Hills, towards the town, and towards the peaked church. Sooner or later, he knew, a ghoul or Vampire would show up, to try to run him out, or kill him. There was an odd thought; a rogue Vampire killing the all-powerful Alucard.

"Seras," he barked out, looking to his left. "I trust you can sustain yourself in a fight against another Vampire or his little slaves, particularly since you possess that gun of yours. Head to the left of the town, I'll take the church and the rest." The church. Alucard was only going to go in there because he just knew that Anderson was here, hiding out in the church amongst dead ghouls and whatever soul decided to cause the outbreak. And perhaps that man had his hat.

"Yes, sir." Stoutly noted, before Seras disappeared into the gentle sheen of fog that was beginning to gather. Good. He was rid of the girl now. Time to go to the church.

There weren't even any people walking the streets. Whatever had happened here must have been horrid, either that, or there were no surviving humans left. A shame. Alucard was walking up the steps of the church now, gazing about the town a few moments longer, before disappearing inside the doors. Immediately, he could smell blood.

Anderson had to be there.

Making his way in through the lobby, Alucard let his gaze trail over the walls, looking at all the bulletins, the crucifix, the small portion of wall that had pictures drawn by kids hung with brightly colored pins. This was the worse part. The anticipation, the knowledge of something bad, and then seeing something so natural for humans to have, something so different from the next scene he would see. It just killed the mood.

Gloved hands came to rest on the doors the Vampire figured led to the part of the church where the sermons were held. He could definitely smell blood coming from that room now, rank and pungent. Either the whole town was in there, as ghouls and Vampires, or Anderson was in there with a dead Vampire or two, waiting. Alucard just _knew_ that Anderson had to be in this town.

The doors were pushed open, and candlelight spilled over Alucard's red coat and the floor. He now knew why there was not a soul walking the village streets. The parish was packed full of people, the pews crowded, men and women and children standing along the walls, and sitting on the floors, all facing the alter. There were priests sitting at the front, with alter boys standing behind them, and one holding the good book, but none were talking, not a priest nor alter boy. There was a man standing there though, who was silent now, although Alucard was positive he had been speaking before.

That must be the Vampire he was in search of. A Vampire preaching to a town of ghouls. What was he preaching of though?

The silence was broken then, by that man standing at the front of the alter, arms out-stretched. "Welcome, stranger, to our lovely town of Cleobury Mortimer." And with that simple greeting, there was a rustle of clothing and shoes, as every eye turned to stare at the black haired man in the doorway, illuminated by the dim, flickering light. "What brings you to our little city?"

"Ahh!" Seras felt another blade slide into her flesh, as her body was forced back once more. Weakly, she aimed her cannon at the man before her. If he threw one more knife at her, imbedded it into her flesh, she wouldn't be able to take it any longer.

"No use, woman." A soft chuckling came from the fog, as footsteps began to near the female Vampire. A blade was held out to the girl's face, the tip set gently on her forehead. "There is no use fighting. Just tell me where the other one is." The sharp edge was pressed deeper into the thin layer of skin on the girl's skull, a few drips of blood forming around the edges of the small wound. "There is no way they sent you here by yourself."

"T-the church." The girl began to back up a bit, trying to make it so she could at least shoot the man's leg, if anything, albeit he was too close. "Or . . . or somewhere, over there." Brownish-red eyes widened some, as she stared up at the man. Seras knew that her gun could not help her with this, but could she use physical attacks?

"Good girl." Anderson bent down then, and began to pull his knives from the girl, no fear shown. Once he was through with that task, the man pulled from his coat a few pieces of paper, and stuck them in the ground around Seras, before standing up and taking a few steps back. "Now hopefully," he began to drawl with that accent, "your 'Master' won't come save you from the daylight." A soft chuckle, and then he turned his back to her. "Good luck."

With that, Father Anderson was off. He was here to find Alucard, to bring justification to the last time they met; if he didn't wish to be around Anderson, to be _with _him, then why had he slept with him? This was what Anderson had come to find out.

Green eyes fell upon the church, and a detached smile upon those lips. If that girl had been telling the truth, then inside lay the one he sought. Steps quickened, as if anxious, as he neared the place of worship.

But then he stopped.

A glance was shot to his right, then his left, as the realization dawned on him that not a single soul nor ghoul nor Vampire had been in the streets, or anywhere really, save for the police girl Alucard had turned undead. How come? Eyes narrowed, as the priest set his gaze back upon the church, as thoughts of a whole town being slaughtered crept into his mind. Murdered not by the hand of a Vampire, but perhaps a human, taking on the role of a Vampire? Could something like that happen?

The stench of death was not rank in the air though, just the subtle scent of blood he had been able to smell since he neared the town. If that was all he could sense, then maybe a man posing as a Vampire was plausible, whom may have buried the bodies long before the divisions dealing with the unnatural and supernatural could detect it, only to leave the trails of blood in the homes, in the streets—but no. A whole group of people would have to do something like that, for; one man could not manage alone unless the town was much smaller.

Perhaps then, a Vampire, old and strong, who had been hiding out from the world until now, slowly building his power so that something such as converting a whole town could be accomplished in a day?

No. These were wild thoughts of a man, on the fringes of his nerve from the tense atmosphere.

"What brings you to our little city?" The orange-haired man asked almost playfully, with a grin set upon his ashen face. He didn't look too young, perhaps in his early thirties, with a muscular build not unlike Father Anderson's. Steps were being taken down from the alter, as arms were opened wide once more. "For whatever reasons, I welcome you, on behalf of the whole town."

Alucard lowered his head, in a slow nod, before taking a step inside the room. The door was shut quietly behind him, and then red eyes came up to stare straight at the younger Vampire before him. "The town of Cleobury Mortimer has been on a list of places where an outbreak of Vampires or their zombies have been spotted. You're a foolish man, you know, for letting them find out." This time, it was his turn to grin, fangs shown and lips stretched. "What if they were to send another of your kind in their place, to rid the world of such a nuisance, a Vampire of much greater powers?"

"Hah, no." He replied, now walking slowly down the isle between pews, towards Alucard. "I have been careful of this, of letting meager humans figure out what was going on here. And, if they have found out, it is much too late now. Not a soul is left in this town that is living, truly living."

"A foolish man." Alucard repeated, reaching into his coat. "A foolish human who thinks that because he is what he is now, that he is stronger than any other out there." From the reaches of his coat, he pulled Joshua, that grin growing ever bigger as the moments passed. "A stupid, foolish human in the body of a wonderful creature."


	3. Day Four

Day Four, 1:24 am.

"How dare you?" Joshua's new intended victim snapped at the words spoken to him. "How dare you call me a foolish man? I am not the one interrupting a private ordeal, and pulling a gun. You have no chance to shoot us all—that gun most likely only carries six shots. Maybe even seven if you are able to put one in the barrel, as well as a clip."

Tilting his head back slightly, Alucard chuckled softly. "At least you do seem to have some intelligence." A few steps were then taken forward, into the isle between the pews, to hold the gun up to his side, facing a whole row of people. "But with these seven shots, I can take down enough to worry you, can't I?"

"A bluff." Again the man barked. The people in the pews were watching intently, staring at their leader, a few with eager looks on their faces, obviously having the knowledge that this man that was opposing them now was no small threat. "But first," he began, "before you jump to conclusions, why don't you take a seat and watch our sermon?" A sly grin grew over the man's face, as he turned to head back to the alter.

A sermon? Alucard's eyes narrowed some, and then he turned his back as well, heading over to stand in front of the doors of the church, what he suspected to be the only exit. If this was anything like the Vampire expected, then this would be truly interesting, something he would want to see. A Vampire holding a mass for more Vampires, or ghouls, or whatever they were, as if he were a priest.

Although, if it were something he did not think was appropriate, he would execute the 'leader' immediately, no questions asked. Of course, if he killed off that man, he would be killing off the rest, ultimately.

The smell of blood seemed to grow more distinct with the opening of a door, and the murmurs of two voices rang out through the silence of the church hall. More moments of quiet passed, before a man came walking around from the back of the alter that was hidden by a wall, carrying a woman, wrapped in white, and limp. She was definitely alive though, her chest rising and falling softly with her breath. The female was set down upon the table on the alter, before the man carrying her took his leave, without taking his time to kneel to the crucifix and show the sign of the cross.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Again, the red-haired man held out his arms, as if welcoming his children into his heart. "This is the last woman we have here, the last human; the one we must live off of until our capability is greater." There was a pause in the man's words, as he let his gaze fall on Alucard, the look in his eyes blank, yet somehow smug. "Perhaps our visitor would like a taste of her, the first?"

The priest pushed the doors of the church open slowly, making sure he made little to no sound. This was the building that the smell of blood was coming from, most definitely. Whatever was happening in this town was happening here, in this church.

Looking into the dark building, Anderson took a few steps inside. The lights were off, yet he could see a line along the floor of light, which was accentuated by the black, that was coming from under a door, and a line going up, showing that there were two walls. It made sense that there were no lights, for what use does a Vampire have for those?

Deciding against finding any light switches, the blonde made his way towards that door, as if his regard for life was reckless and uncaring. Anderson's hand came up—the one gloved with the words 'Speak with the Dead'—to take grasp the doorknob, but stopped in mid-air, as the line of light seemed to be blocked by a moving figure, which apparently took his stand in front of the door. Someone perhaps to guard whatever may lay within the room beyond those doors? That hand fell from the air, to rest at the priest's side, as he decided to wait. Voices inside were muffled, but somehow audible, a few words clear.

The few words he could truly make out alarmed the priest, yet excited that want for the massacre of Vampires, blurring that common sense of him. Once again, gloved hands came up, to grasp the handles of the doors to the lit room. There was silence in there now, and he knew this would be the perfect time to break that, to interrupt whatever odd happenings may be going on in that room, where the fragrance of spent blood seemed to be coming from. Arms were pulled towards himself, the door began to open, as green eyes looked up with a grin inside them, to meet the relatively surprised red eyes of a Vampire.

"Anderson." Joshua was whipped around in a swift motion to aim at the priest, before it shot back around to set its sights upon the red-haired Vampire upon the alter, Jackal now being pulled out. Anderson merely blinked at the confused actions of the all powerful Alucard, before he pushed the black gun away, standing up straight to stare in, past the Hellsing trump card, to the undead filled room.

"I see tonight is a night for company, I do." Said the redhead. He was growing impatient now, with the interruptions, the weapons being drawn. "But tonight is not a good night, no. I ask you, leave this place. Go before I must take actions against you." A hand was held, the other resting upon his forehead. "Leave. Go, now."

The Scottish drawl of the paladin came forth then, powerful and rather smug. "You seem to fear these disruptions, Vampire." Hands disappeared into his coat, before two bayonets were pulled from the gray covering, one coming forward to point at the man he figured was in charge. He was about ready to take action, to behead the leader, after destroying a few others along the way, just for the fun of it.

"No." Alucard spoke, harshly, to the priest, pushing his arm down as Anderson had done to him. "I have this under control, paladin. You should leave." There was a threatening tone in his voice, more so than usual. "You wouldn't understand, either—I wish to see this; I will stop it when I deem necessary."

The Vampire's arm came up to push against Anderson's chest, to push him from the room, but it was trapped there as the priest took grasp of that arm. The motion of pushing caused the both to exit the room, and Anderson swung around to pull the door shut, to give them privacy, and to make sure not a single soul left that room—even if this was only one exit blocked.

"What are you doing here? This area is under Hellsing jurisdiction!" Alucard tore his hand away, swinging Jackal at the man's face, before putting both of his guns in their rightful place, back turning to Anderson.

"You sound like that Protestant wench now, Alucard." A smirk appeared upon the priest's face as he reached out, pulling the other against him. "Calm down a little bit. I think you know why I am here . . . as a matter of fact, I know you know."

"Stop it." Words barely spoken, as Alucard decided Anderson was not worth the effort of his speaking, as he lashed out, to knock the blonde away from him. Once again, Jackal was pulled from his hiding place, and aimed directly at that scarred cheek of Anderson's. "Get the fuck away from me."

Bang.

(A/N: I know it took forever for me to update, but like. . . I lost faith in the story, and everything. Got depressed, got some weird disease thing goin' on, got a Deviant Art account. . . Been so distracted lately! But, here it is. Oh, and in the first chapter, I believe, I said Anderson had a Roman accent . . . well. I lied. He has a Scottish accent! I should fix it, but I'm too lazy. . . BUT THANKS FOR READING! Bye.)


	4. Day Four, Part Two

Day 4, 3:04 am.

In the darkness, silence was the only thing to comfort, as well as a thin line of light, horizontal, only to split in the middle to go vertical, then once again horizontal. Alucard had lost his thoughts for a moment, his head swirling as that I shaped line of light came back into view. Collecting once more his calm self, red eyes shifted, gaze dropping down to look at the man whom he had just shot point-blank in the face. If the effect he wanted the bullets from Jackal to do was indeed the effect he had hoped for, Anderson would take much longer than usual to come back, if he even did.

A gloved hand rose to rest on his forehead, a sigh passing from his lips. That was not what he had wished to do, not now. Killing Anderson was not what he wanted. But it had been done.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, as his hand fell back to his side. Jackal was put away then, and the Vampire turned to go back into the room in which the man had been acting like a priest in. He went to open the doors, but found he could not without a large amount of force, anger now swelling.

"Damnit, Anderson!" He swore, turning back to the faceless corpse. "If you hadn't done that, I could have killed that asshole in there, and this would be all over."

Backing away, Alucard raised his foot, kicking at the lock between the two doors as hard as he felt he should. The desired result was what he got, as he then peered inside the room. Empty.

Empty?

Had he blacked out for a much longer period of time than he had thought? The Vampire furrowed his eyebrows together, pondered a moment, before he took a few steps into the room. He was ultimately bewildered at how that red headed idiot could have gotten all those people out without him detecting the movement.

There was no time to stop and think though, as Alucard turned to head out of the church and to find Seras. But, he stopped half way to the exit of the building, to turn and look back at the Judas priest. "This is all your fault." A childish statement, he knew, but there was a slight comfort in speaking to the Scotsman as if still alive. But, cutting down on the chat, he made his way outside, and towards the side of town he had told Seras to check.

* * *

"He is a formidable opponent." Sullen, the man stood, turning to face the other he spoke to. "I had not expected any interruptions from _him_. The Hellsing Organization must be worried about us then. That, I suppose, is a good thing."

"Don't be a fool, Valdemir. I would suspect that you have been around long enough to realize that if they have sent him, then we will not be here for long." Moving from his place at the window, the red headed Vampire set his gaze upon his companion. "Although I am firmly against this, we should stay underground longer, get in touch with others of our caliber to convert other towns into pure Vampiric towns, with no living humans."

"That is ridiculous. They would discover those operations most definately, in the beginning stages. The Vampires there would be wiped out almost immediately, I would suspect." Valdemir shook his head, moving around his desk to sit down upon the cool surface. "But, there are some towns up in Russia that I know would lie undetected for years, where we could continue building up forces."

"No. That would take much too long." He began to walk over to the desk, staring at Valdemir. "I know how it is up in Russia. It is boring, dull, and I would not want to spend more than a year there trying to find enough people to feed upon, and convert into our little . . . army, I shall call it." The Vampire stopped then, a mere two feet from the other.

"Alastar. You should care about results, not time." The seated Vampire held back a grin, as he reached out with his arms to grab a hold of the red head's hands, and pull him closer. "Hellsing sent Alucard, and we were lucky that that priest from the Iscariot showed up and distracted him for so long. I don't think we'll get that again."

"Mmm, shut up." Thoughts of killing humans and ridding their Hellsing pest problem were set aside, as Alastar locked lips with Valdemir, hands finding themselves a nice comfortable place on the other's hips. The rest of the world could wait for now.

( A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME, AND I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Please forgive me! –Bows and begs.- But, uhm. . . SORRY! That is all I can really say. Oh, and, yeah. My crappy plot is starting to unfold! Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. . . Thanks again! I LOVE YOU ALL!)


	5. Day Five

Day 5, 2:15 pm; 11:31 pm.

"How could you, of all people, have been so rash?" Integra was standing behind her desk, blue eyes staring out from behind glasses at the Vampire, anger laced within her words and demeanor. "An entire building of Vampires and ghouls just vanished? In what amount of time? How long were you out there with that Vatican assassin!"

Knowing very well how angry the woman was, Alucard decided not to speak out of term, and to keep his tongue clean of sarcasm. "Master, I was not out there for long. Jackal did his job though, and I believe that obstacle is out of our way." Turning, the Vampire set those red eyes upon the strawberry blonde by the door. "She is useless though. I found her," he continued as he turned back to Integra, "unable to even—

"This is not about her, Alucard. This is about your letting down the whole Hellsing Organization. If I had not had the confidence in you that I had, I would have sent soldiers to do what you did not accomplish." Sitting down once more, the woman opened her cigar box to pull one out, her gaze set upon Alucard. "I have told you many times not to bother with Paladin Alexander Anderson, and this is why. I forbid you from fighting with him. Now go."

Leaning his head back some, Alucard did not let his gaze falter from the woman he called Master, a defiant look in his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." And then he was gone, pivoting to head out of the room, not even bothering to open the doors to leave. Seras looked to Integra, then at the door, before pulling it open and heading out, calling for her Master as she followed him.

"It will be a miracle if he listens," the woman huffed, pulling out a matchbook in order to light her cigar. Turning in her chair, she looked out the windows, towards the sky. "Walter, could you gather the leader of the mercenaries for me?"

* * *

"Father?" The innocent eyes of one of the orphans looked up, curiously. "I had a bad dream. . ." As the boy peered into the room, toes curled and one foot rubbed the other, he nervous from the nightmare. He was one of the younger boys, one picked on by the others, but trusting of the priests who took care of the orphans. And a smile lit his face as Father Anderson stood, a kind smile on his face.

"Dreams are nothing to be afraid of, my child." The blonde neared the door to his room, opening it as he leaned down, making sure he was at eye level with the child. "Why don't you tell me what it was about?"

Without hesitation, the young boy moved close, to give a hug to the priest. His small arms wrapped weakly around the other, he sighed, looked up as he rested his chin on the other's chest. "It was about the kids that pick on me. They were sleep walking, and there was a guy there." One arm released the priest, so the boy could bring a hand up to rub his sleep-filled eyes. "He said he was going to make me like them, and not to be scared. But, I don't want to be like them. They're mean."

"Sleep walking?" The Judas Priest asked as arms wrapped around the boy to comfort him. There was a look of concern on his face, he knowing very well that the boy did not see sleep walking kids at all, but rather something worse. "What did the man look like, Tristan?"

"He was really tall, and he was scary. . . He had red eyes, too!"

Alexander stared at the boy for a moment, before nonchalantly stating, "Oh that's silly, boy." He shook his head then offered a comforting smile. Of course the boy was just having boyish dreams, and this was nothing related to Vampires. Or, had the boy seen Vampires before? Anderson tossed away the thoughts, deciding to figure this out later, as he stood, boy in his arms still. "Let us get you back to bed, Tristan."

"Silly? It was scary!" He was wide-awake now, the last of the sleep rubbed from those eyes of his. "He told me I was special, and that he needed me, like all the other kids. . . I didn't like him though. I still don't."

"Don't be so silly." The priest repeated himself, smiling yet. "There's no man with red eyes, so you're safe. If you have another scary dream, then we can talk about it in the morning, all right?" Holding the boy in his arms, he made his way out of his room, and down the hall.

(A/N: IT DIDN'T TAKE ME TOO LONG! But I apologize. My chapters are getting short, but right now, I'm uber-busy. I promise, the next chapter will be long, and will actually explain things instead of just foreshadowing:3 And Tristan is a cutie. I should draw him. OH. I am drawing the two bad guys, Alastar and Valdemir. It's going to be up in my deviant ART gallery soon, hopefully by tomorrow or the next day:D Bai! )


End file.
